


Will I See You in Daylight?

by CasMayaSutra



Series: Bollywood Beats & Destiel Treats [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Author is a Romantic Fool, Dad!Dean, Destiel-Freeform, Established Relationship, M/M, President Castiel, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 23:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10604274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasMayaSutra/pseuds/CasMayaSutra
Summary: Dean was devastated when Castiel jumped on his family's political bandwagon.Then he became President.Now Castiel's second term is coming to an end. Does this mean an end to their separation?Will Dean understand Castiel's motivation? Will they be able to reconcile the past?





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this drabble was a bit of a distraction between two uni assignments inspired by a song from a classic Hindi movie called "Aandhi", which was a groundbreaking movie about feminism and a strong willed woman who gives up her domestic life for her political career when her husband refuses to support her.
> 
> If you want you can listen to the song here...
> 
> https://youtu.be/8-HnmVg0-O8
> 
> EDIT: 20Sep2017: Adding to Series Bollywood Beats

**PRESIDENT CASTIEL NOVAK TO VISIT ANCESTRAL HOME IN LAWRENCE, KANSAS.**

It has been announced that President Novak will make an impromptu detour to Lawrence this weekend, during the election campaign to support his party’s nominee Balthazar Roché. As his second term nears its end, the President has frequently expressed his desire to come back to his roots, amid plans to settle down in his ancestral home, the Novak estate, outside Lawrence, Kansas. No specifics have been divulged as a reason for this visit, but sources close to the President have speculated that it may be prompted by the need to review security concerns and living requirements for the President’s imminent retirement after his Presidency.

The President will be accompanied by his Chief of Staff, Samuel Winchester and his Social Media Manager Celeste (Charlie) Bradbury.

 

******************

 

“Dad! DAD!!”

 

His son’s insistent shouting drew Dean’s attention from the newspaper article he was staring at. He looked up, raising a questioning eyebrow at Ben, his ten-year-old terror.

 

“You’re reading about _him_ again, aren’t you?”

 

“Huh? Who?!” Dean was still mentally adjusting his thoughts.

 

His son rolled his eyes in exasperation, “President Novak! You’re reading about him, aren’t you? You’ve got that look again”

 

“What look? What are you talking about?”

 

“You get this look on your face, it’s almost like the look you get when Grandma Ellen brings over her pecan pie as a surprise. And every time it’s because you’re reading about President Novak or listening to news about him on TV.” His son made a caricature of heart eyes, framing his face in his hands and fluttering his eyelashes.

 

“Hey, don’t you talk that way about pie!” Dean exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at his son. “Anyway, isn’t it time for school already. Go on, Jo will be here to pick you up any minute now!”

 

He watched as his son placed his cereal bowl in the sink and rushed upstairs to finish dressing for school before dashing back down with his backpack, just as a familiar horn sounded at the gate.

 

“Bye, Dad!” Ben shouted as he exited the house.

 

Dean stood in the doorway as he waved good bye to his son, then headed back into the house to make a phone call.

 

“Ellen? It’s Dean. Can you guys watch Ben this weekend?”

 

******************

 

It was nearing midnight on Saturday when a sleek black Chevy Impala reached the service gate to the rear of the Novak estate. The driver did not want to risk detection by the President’s Secret Service or any lingering paparazzi by trying to enter from the main gate, considering his name would not appear on any approved visitor manifests. He hoped that the contact inside was watching the periphery monitors otherwise their chances of being caught increased with every minute spent idling at the entry to the estate. He felt his heart pounding in his chest in anticipation as he waited for the gate to swing open. It had been nearly two years since he met his brother, and much longer since…

 

The gate started opening with an electronic whir, interrupting him mid-thought, and he eased his car onwards, the rumble of the Impala’s engine a low growl in the dark of the night. The driver parked the car in the spot indicated in his instructions, most likely chosen for its low visibility from the road or the main house. A tall man dressed in black got out of the car, looked around to get his bearings, then made his way in the dark to the lake situated at the deep edge of the estate. As he crested the slight hill, he crouched down stealthily, his dark clothing concealing any identifying features and blending him into the night. He reached the enclosed pagoda on the eastern corner of the lake, opened the door, and eased himself into the darkened interior as he closed the door softly behind him. Just as he was about to turn around, he felt a hand land on his shoulder and froze. _Busted_!

 

Well, nothing for it but to face the music. He slowly turned around to confront his captor. He was greeted by a pair of eyes shining in the borrowed moonlight, and a low timber of a voice.

 

“Hello Dean”

 

******************

 

Dean Winchester was a cool dude. _Everyone_ knew that. Literally, everyone. He did not hug. Even if he hugged, he never rushed into someone’s arms. If by some apocalyptic persuasion he did, he most certainly never trembled with feeling in said person’s warm embrace, burying his face in the conveniently available shoulder. AND HE DID NOT TRY TO GET A WHIFF OF THE AMAZING AND FAMILIAR SMELL OF HOME AND COMFORT AND “ _CAS!!”_

 

Just so you know, none of these things happened.

 

You know how they say, if a tree falls in the forest and there’s no one hear it, does it make a sound?

 

Exactly like that.

 

There was no one to witness any of the completely fictional non-existent actions of the two minutes Dean spent holding Cas tight to his body, afraid to let go lest he disappear, so they did not happen.

 

Really.

 

Moving on.

 

“Cas! Cas! Oh God, I missed you! I missed you so much! Cas!” Dean’s voice came out as whispered prayer, entreaties exhaled on a long continuous breath, or perhaps numerous short gasps, he didn’t know, as he rained kisses all over his face: his eyelids, his jaw, his cheeks as he clung desperately to the man he had stayed away from for nearly seven years.

 

Cas held him tight, his own body trembling with emotion, allowing the younger man the comfort of his arms even as he basked in the poetry being written on his face with warm _familiar_ lips, lips that he had been deprived of due to circumstance and foolishness on both their parts. Someone was chanting Dean’s name in response, and Cas was almost surprised to discover it was himself, that the constant litany of the name in the background of his mind was finally, at last, given voice.

 

Eons passed, or perhaps minutes, as both men indulged in the feeling of love and warmth and _home_.

 

“Dean”, Cas finally managed, holding the other man’s face in his hands, gazing longingly into eyes he knew to be the colour of the greenest peridot.

 

A final shuddering breath was torn from Dean’s mouth, as he laid his own hands onto Cas’, and brought them up to his lips for a kiss before reluctantly nodding for Cas to continue.

 

“Yeah, Cas?”

 

“How are you, Dean?”

 

“You gotta ask, man? I’ve been… If I didn’t have Ben…”, Dean let his sentence trail off. At least he had had Ben. Cas had no-one.

 

A fond smile grew on Cas’s face, his eyes crinkling at the edges, “How’s Ben?”

 

“He’s good... He’s great! Well, until he starts teasing me about you. Then he’s a little shit! He reminds me of Sammy sometimes. Remember how Sammy used to tease me about you?”

 

“I missed you…both, so much, Dean. I wish… I wish I could have been there. All these years… I can’t…”, Cas shuddered as his eyes brimmed over with unspilled tears.

 

“Hey! Hey, look at me, Cas!” Dean gently brushed the tears running down the other man’s cheeks, kissing each eyelid in turn. He took Cas’ hand, a warm forgiving smile tugged at his lips “Come on, let’s walk! Around the lake, like we used to!”

 

Dean pulled Cas behind him, and Cas followed.

Like he always did.

 

Even when they were younger, Dean led and Cas followed. Dean cajoled, and Cas crumbled. Dean commanded, and Cas obeyed.

 

Dean called, and Cas came. Always.

 

In fact, that was perhaps why it came as the biggest shock of Dean’s life when Cas stood firm in his decision to follow his family into the political arena.

 

The Novak family were a political powerhouse in America. Generations of Novaks had been in public service. Cas’ mother, Naomi Novak had been the youngest woman to hold the position of Governor of Kansas when they were growing up. His eldest brother, Michael, was the Mayor of Lawrence. His other brother, Luke was the DA.

 

In fact, but for Castiel’s insistence that he wanted to attend the public high school (Lord alone knows how he managed to convince his mother to achieve that feat) instead of the elite Bishop Seabury Academy, Dean and Castiel may have never met.

 

Dean wondered sometimes, if Naomi ever regretted her decision to give in to Castiel’s whim because of their unlikely friendship that grew into so much more.

 

“Dean?” Cas’ questioning tone brought Dean back to the present.

 

“Yeah. Come on!”

 

He pulled Cas out of the gazebo, leading him by the hand as he had when they were kids. He stopped as they reached the water’s edge, and Dean felt Cas draw close to his side, the warmth of his hand creeping up Dean’s arm and nestling softly in his heart. They both stood gazing out at the moonlight and surrounding trees reflected in the water, a calm mirror to the dark night surrounding them.

 

Cas rested his head on Dean’s shoulder, a soft melancholy sigh escaping his lips.

 

“I miss this. I miss seeing you. I miss seeing the colour of your eyes in the morning.” He said softly.

 

Dean bumped his head against Cas’, “I know. You know I don’t have any complaints, right? I have a wonderful son. I’m doing what I love, I have a good life.”

 

“Hmm. By that standard, I don’t have any complaints either, I guess. But, without you, it doesn’t feel…complete. It doesn’t feel like…life.”

 

Dean tugged on Cas’ hand as they started walking along the edge of the lake, the path familiar from years of such strolls in the past.

 

As they walked, Dean looked around, noting the changes in the landscape in the long years they had been apart.

 

He pointed to a stone pergola ahead, “That’s new.”

 

Cas looked towards the structure Dean was pointing at. “That’s from India. You remember the trip in my first term? The Nawaab of Junagadh gifted this, even arranged for transportation and installation.”

 

Cas shook his head, as if he still couldn’t believe people did something because they genuinely liked _him_ , not because of the position he held.

 

He pulled Dean closer, pointing at the pillars, “See these delicate flowers and vines? They’re verses in Arabic. If you see them in daylight, you can make out the intricate carving curling across the entire pillar! In the daylight….”

 

“STOP! Just, stop, please!” Dean blurted harshly, his voice rising a little. “You know I’m never going to see this in the daylight, so stop talking about how it….!”

 

Cas held Dean’s face in both hands and gently turned him towards the sky, “See the moon? That rises only at night. Let’s look at that”, he said softly.

 

Dean tried his best to maintain his frown, his lips pouting adorably, “What’s so great about the moon? It comes out every night!”

 

“Yes, but it too waxes and wanes in a constant loop, until it goes completely dark every month. Usually the darkness only lasts for a couple of nights... but this time….” Cas’ voice shuddered on an exhale, a sob escaping unbidden as he tried to control his emotions.

 

“This time the darkness lasted seven years, huh?!” Dean raised an eyebrow at his husband, before pulling him onwards to continue their walk.

 

He could hear the fond smile in Cas’ voice as he said, “Sometimes…sometimes I wish I could just follow you. That I had continued to follow you, like before. Let your steps become my only destination. Let you take us away from here…from all this, like you wanted.”

 

Dean stopped, and turned towards Cas, squeezing his hand in reassurance. He dipped his head to meet the other man’s eyes, “Cas…”

 

Cas placed his other hand on Dean’s lips, “Let me finish. I need to say this, please?”

 

Dean nodded his acceptance, and Cas leaned forward to place a gentle kiss against his own fingers on Dean’s lips before continuing, “I need you to know this. How much I have wished it could have been like that. Just so long as we were together. Both of us. It’s not as if there were no other options for me, career wise, I mean.”

 

They both started walking again, Dean could sense Cas was more comfortable talking while in motion.

 

“When we wanted to adopt Ben, the nightmare we went through. Even before, when we couldn’t marry, when we didn’t have the same rights, simply because we were both men. Dean, I couldn’t… that’s not the kind of world I wanted my son growing up in.”

 

“Even now, Ben is legally _your_ son. I know in my heart, in both our hearts, he is ours. Just like we both accept each other as husbands, rather than boyfriends… or… ugh… partners!” he shuddered, “God I hate that word.”

 

Dean couldn’t bear to see Cas so torn anymore. He pulled him into his arms, hugging him tightly. Cas burrowed his face into Dean’s shoulder, allowing himself this luxury, for however long Dean chose to grant it to him.

 

“Listen to me, Cas. You have no idea how proud I am of you. Of everything you have done. I… I was too pig headed to see how much you needed to do this. I didn’t realise how helpless you felt at the time. In fact, I didn’t see it until you started driving those policy changes as soon as you were in the White House.” Dean could admit it now. These years without Cas had given him a more objective perspective on the other man’s motivations.

 

Dean had refused to see it, even as Cas campaigned on a platform for marriage equality. He resolutely ignored Cas’, as well as his brother’s attempts to see why Cas needed to do this. He saw it as a betrayal of his trust, as Cas succumbing to Naomi’s brainwashing to join the Novak family bandwagon. Even when Cas broke the staunch Republican family’s tradition to join the Democrats and win their nomination. As soon as he was in office, Cas had been a relentless champion of LGBTQ rights, his biggest success coming two years into his second term when the Supreme Court legalised gay marriage and equal rights for same sex couples.

 

“Hell, even Sammy couldn’t change my mind at the time. You know I was pissed at him for almost as long as I was pissed at you?”

 

Cas sniffed, “Yet you let him come to Washington with me?”

 

“Well, if I wasn’t gonna be there to look after you, I had to make damn sure I had my best man doing the job instead of me, didn’t I?” Dean huffed.

 

And suddenly it was as if the burden of guilt of the past seven years melted away, both of them feeling lighter than they had for a long time, as they stood grinning at each other again, tears shining in both their eyes.

 

Each moved to wipe the wetness from the other’s cheek, before pulling the face closer, their lips completing a journey that had begun so many years ago, near this very lake.

 

There were soft kisses, gentle affirmations of their love and their longing.

 

There were hard kisses, desperation and loneliness warring in the form of tongues and teeth.

 

There were hot kisses, passionate, leaving them breathless and wanting more.

 

As the sky lightened over the horizon, though, there were parting kisses, lingering touches that held a promise. Their hands wrote messages of hope on the others’ skin, their lips signed declarations of love and their bodies sang a song for their tomorrows.

 

And President Castiel Novak?

 

He promised he would map the freckles on Dean Winchester’s body as diligently as he ran the country.

 

As soon as he saw him in daylight again.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> All Comments, Kudos and Feedback appreciated.
> 
> Like Dean "appreciates" pie.
> 
> Or Cas.
> 
> Maybe both.
> 
> Seriously, I mean it!


End file.
